call of duty big red one aftermath
by sovietbiscut
Summary: What happens when Roger, Kelly, Smith, and Deleany are leaving the war torn europe and heading home? Well I give you the prolog now you help decide their fates. Some language and not 100% historically accurate
1. prolog

I own nothing

Big Red One. Aftermath

Prolog

Sgt. Roger,Sgt Kelly, Captain. Delaney, and cpl. Smith board a truck after they destroy the German v2 rockets and head to HQ.

After a bit Sgt. Kelly looks left at Roger and talks to him

"So Roger what are your plans when you get home?"

Roger does not reply for a moment as the flashbacks of when his allies were killed play like a movie in his mind. Fear spreads over his face, Kelly notices this and silences a while the truck was silent.

Roger and Kelly are the only ones on the truck who truly know what pains the other felt after being the last 2 of Glenn Hawkin's sqaud from the beginning and the end of world war 2. Kelly had his dad to go home to. But Roger's family died from a flu in their town, he got this message soon after d-day and didn't tell the others. finally Roger looked at Kelly and said to him to break the silence.

"Kelly, when you go home, you and your father will spend time and get to know each other."

Shocks by what Roger had said kelly responeds with a scared question "Wait, you have a family to don't you?"

"My whole family died of the flu when I was in d-day Kelly. I will expect my home to be sold to some family buy the damn real estate agents who don't even care if I lived or died. Greedy jerks."

The trip back was with the group feeling sorry for Roger, wishing they could make it up to him.


	2. Chapter 1 way back home

Chapter 1: way back home.

When the group arrived at New York City, New York, they watched the military parade. The parade held 13,000 82airborne troops, Sherman tanks and other armored viechels. Although they missed half of the parade they didn't mind the attention they were getting from the ladies. After the parade had ended Kelly asked his buddy's if they wanted to grab a drink from a local bar Delaney replied with a "Hell yea!" and they 4 drank through the night. When finally waken by the bartender they left a tip and went to the airport. They didn't spend to much time telling each other goodbye but they did shake hands and went on separate planes.

When Roger arrived in his home town the first thing he did was hail a taxi.

"Alright man," the driver said half asleep. "where do you need to go."

"Home." Roger said half smiling that the driver didn't recognize him right away

"Roger?"

"Yea, it's me."

"Man I'd hate to break it to you but you house is being sold"

"Should i be surprised." Roger said in anger. "Never the less, take me there."

"Alright, but please don't go beserke."

"If you know me Jeremy, that's the easy part."

The drive was around an hour or so, but once they saw a real estate agent showing a couple the front of the house Roger's face went red with rage. He opens the door and gets out so fast that Jeremy thought the door would fly off. when Roger closed the door Jeremy drove off but the last thing he saw was when the agents face went pale.

"So, like to steal war veteran's homes and sell them to make you rich!" Roger screams at the agent.

The agent begins to stutter who realizes that the couple he was trying to sell the home to leave in disgust of what the agent tried to do.

It took all of Roger's strength to not tear that agent a new one. But that doesn't mean he didn't chew him out. In the end Roger went to find an apartment and the agent was left in tears, fearing to ever cross paths with the veteran ever again.


	3. Chapter 3 reunion

_**I was asked to tell about Roland Roger's brother: Stretch. And well I don't know **__**much**__** about stretch other than he flies planes so I will use my imagination and I hope you enjoy. **_

February 13, 1944. Over German skies. Location unknown

"Hey Stretch, remember not to take my kill this time."

"I'll think about it Dunne." Stretch yells to his friend.

"We got aces twelve o'clock low!" Screams the Lt. _damn it Lt not in my ear_ stretch tells himself.

The new gunners on the plane begin to hammer at the German aces until one enemy pilot lands a perfect shot into the planes left wing propellers.

"Christ! The propellers!" The bottom gunner screams before a German lays was to him.

The plane begins to turn and flip its way down. Inside was worse as only Stretch and Dunne were the only ones with a grip on the plane, the rest were bouncing around as if they were pin balls. After what felt like an eternity on falling Stretch hears the loud crash right before he blacks out. Stretch awakes to seeing half the plane missing and open sky. Not feeling the falling he realizes that the half he was on was only a few feet from a drop. Stretch looks to his left to see a German Wehrmacht officer.

"Gut, your alive. Ve have ourselves a captive."

"Aw fu-" Stretch gets cut off by a kick to the head.

"No need for foul language!" Yells the German officer.

"Alright, alright." Stretch replies.

"Vell? Stand up!" The officer commands.

"Why? It's pretty comfy on the metal." Stretch says sarcasticly.

The officer laughs. "Pretty good. But you have to anyways."

The officer grabs stretch and takes him outside of the plane.

"Valk to ze truck and climb on!" The officer tells stretch.

Given no other option stretch listens.

_May 8, 1945. Berlin._

Stretch had lost just left arm during his captivity. After being in Wehrmacht hands until June 3,1944 and was sent to a concentration camp until May 5 it felt great to finally get to go home to see his brother Roland again. Stretch boards the plane to head home sleepiness after partying that day. When the plane was in the air, Stretch lays his head back and sleeps. When he arrives home and gets into a taxi the driver talks to Stretch "Hey Stretch, did you hear about Roland?"

"No." Stretch's answer was suspicious.

" Oh man, you have to see him."

The taxi takes stretch to where he dropped of the first of the Roger bothers. Upon arrival Stretch watches and his brother walks down the porch steps and leaving a man in a suit as pale as a ghost. "Oh God, Roland." Stretch yells " What did you do?"

_**And who love cliff hangers? Well, I am out of ideas so review would be nice, now I don't want a '19 out 10' sinearo. I just want to hear an honest opinion and ideas. and BTW I am taking oc's so pm me if you want yours I here. I will only accept if you give me enough info to work with.**_


End file.
